My Dream Is You
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: Bella is about to jump off the cliff, but someone stops her. Someone she thought had forgotten her a long time ago. Takes place in New Moon... right before she jumps off the cliff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm... another story... I couldn't resist! Gah, I'm an addict. I've written over 5,000 words in the past three days hahaha! **

**Summary: Bella is about to jump off the cliff, but someone stops her. Someone she thought had forgotten her a long time ago. Takes place in New Moon... right before she jumps off the cliff.**

* * *

_I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it... waiting._

"Bella," growled a voice. It wasn't the voice in my head, not at all. My head whipped around, startled that someone had been watching me.

"Oh my god," I whispered. There, standing in all his glorious beauty, was Edward. I sunk to the ground, my knees trembling. Sobs wracked my body, the tears flowing in a constant stream down my face.

"Bella," he said again. I looked up through blurry eyes to see him walking towards me. He bent down and lifted me up off the ground. When he saw that I wouldn't stand on my own, he held me to his chest.

"Please, let me wake up," I begged. It was the only explanation. I must have been dreaming, there was no other way that Edward would be here with me. I was going to have to pay severely for it when I woke up.

"You're not dreaming, Bella," he said, lips at my ear.

I was inconsolable. There was no way I was awake, Edward said he'd never see me again.

"Where is everyone else?" I gasped between cries.

"They are at the house waiting to see if I got to you in time," he said lifting me into his arms. The words didn't make sense to me, in time? In time for what?

We were running then, the wind in my face drying the tears on my cheeks. It calmed me considerably.

I decided that if my dreams were this good, I might as well take in all I could. I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was much better than I'd ever dreamed of remembering. The way his cool skin felt against mine was comforting, soothing even.

He slowed when we reached the sea of ferns that his yard had been transformed into. The house stood where it always had, nothing changed there. He kept his hold on me, not even setting me on the ground.

He strode up to the front door and opened it quietly. Sitting in the front room was the entire Cullen family. Edward put me on my feet and grabbed my hand.

All at once they started talking.

"Bella, what were you thinking!" exclaimed Alice, throwing her arms into the air.

"Bella!" yelled Emmett.

"Oh, Bella. We've missed you!" gushed Esme.

"Killing yourself is never the answer," scolded Carlisle.

That made everyone shut up.

"What?" I asked, reality crushing down on me.

"I saw you, Bella. Did you ever think about what it would have done to Charlie? To Edward? To the entire family?" asked Alice. She stood up and started pacing.

"Wait, you thought I was trying to kill myself?"

"Why the hell else would you jump off a cliff?" asked Emmett. He was always so polite...

"Because it's fun," I said lamely.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to be reckless," said Edward, his voice bordering on angry.

That's what set me off. "I distinctly remember you telling me you loved me. I remember you promised that you'd stay with me. Do you remember that, Edward?" I asked.

He frowned. "Well, I see it was a mistake to come here," he said.

My heart sank, my stomach dropped. "No," I croaked. I grabbed onto his shirt and didn't let go.

He was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Edward sniffed the air and growled.

"I'll get it," I whispered.

I opened the door, expecting anyone but Jacob to be standing on the porch.

"Bella, what the hell are they doing back here?" His whole body trembled.

"Calm down," I warned, temporarily forgetting about the Cullen family.

He took three big, deep breaths and closed his eyes. After a moments pause, he opened them again.

"What are they doing here?" he asked again, his voice muted.

"I-I sort of made them come," I replied, looking down. I felt Edward's presence behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to talk to Sam," he said, not wasting time on a greeting.

"You broke the treaty. I could rip you to shreds right now if I wanted to," snarled Jacob.

"Perhaps if you kept a better eye on Bella we wouldn't have had to come," replied Edward curtly.

"Jake, please," I pleaded. I'd say anything to get Edward to stay longer.

Jacob looked at me and his face relaxed. All the anger drained away for a moment.

"Fine," he said. He turned and ran into the surrounding forest.

Edward closed the door behind him and turned me to face him.

"Your best friend is a werewolf," he whispered, his eyes searching mine.

I nodded.

"Dammit, Bella! We leave to keep you safe and you go and make friends with the town wolves?" he ranted. He tore away from me and ran into the other room. I heard a loud snap and then a crash. I shuddered, not wanting to know what he broke.

He was right in front of me a moment later. "You are the oddest girl I've ever met," he said. He took my face in his hands, I closed my eyes.

I was not going to let my dream get this far. Seeing him, smelling him, was enough. Kissing him would kill me when I woke up in the morning.

He stopped, I opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked to where the Cullen's were sitting. They were looking at us like we were actors in a soap opera. I could have sworn I saw Emmett drool.

I gulped and ignore them. "When I wake up," I started. "This will kill me, Edward. I'm already going to need some intense therapy. Maybe Charlie will even have to haul me off to a mental institution," I explained.

"You're not dreaming," he sighed, dropping his hands from my face.

"Prove it," I whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something when there was another knock at the door.

This time everyone stood up. Edward opened the door.

He didn't waste time on introductions. One minute later there were three large, half-naked boys in the Cullen's house.

* * *

**Review, tis a good pick-me-up... and I'd probably update faster... I dunno, I get discouraged easily lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. It's been... forever, actually. BUT, here ya are.**

* * *

"I expect we all can settle this peacefully?" asked Carlisle. He was talking to Jacob, Sam, and Embry. It made sense. The leader and the wingman were the perfect accompaniments.

The Cullen family, the werewolves, and I were seated at the dining room table. It was a table for show, not for use. I sat next to Edward, and he grabbed my hand.

"That's for us to decide, isn't it?" snarled Jacob.

"Jacob," warned Sam.

"I wouldn't have had to break the treaty if you were keeping better tabs on Bella," said Edward nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? I've been watching Bella like a hawk!" exclaimed Jake. He was shaking.

"Obviously not. I stopped her from jumping off of a cliff, something you probably wouldn't have let her do if you were keeping tabs on her." Edward's face was cool, composed.

Jake turned to me, his mouth dropped open. "Bella, what were you thinking?"

"I was bored. I didn't want to wait for you," I whispered.

"You were _bored_?" asked Jacob incredulously.

"You weren't there!" I yelled.

"Sorry for looking out for your life!" he spat back.

"You were going to take her to jump off a cliff?" asked Edward, his calm demeanor broken.

"Everybody does it," scowled Jacob.

"The fact that you would even let her jump in the first place proves that you aren't responsible enough to handle taking care of Bella," said Edward. I hoped that meant he was going to stay.

Jacob sat up straight. "At least I would never leave her." I was just waiting for him to stick out his tongue.

I didn't want anyone to fight. I was still so happy that Edward, that the entire family, was back. Any fighting ruined the mood.

I glared meaningfully at Jasper. He took the hint and I instantly felt the atmosphere become less tense.

"I think there are negotiations to be made," said Carlisle, changing the subject.

"Yes," replied Sam.

"We were afraid for Bella's safety. We wouldn't have broken the treaty if it weren't for the danger. It was, I think, a good decision. Bella would be dead, Alice saw that. If we hadn't stepped in, Bella would not be breathing at this point," Carlisle explained.

"We understand that, but the fact that one of you stepped over the boundary line is almost unforgivable." Sam kept his face clear of any emotion.

"Perhaps we can overlook this one mistake. We were scared for Bella, and we acted irrationally. At that point, there was nothing else we could do about it." Carlisle leaned forward, crossing his hands on the table.

"You should have a little more faith in us," said Embry quietly.

Suddenly, Edward snarled so loud that it hurt my ears.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Victoria..." he growled. "Why didn't you tell me about Victoria?"

"I didn't feel it was time yet. But, since you can read my thoughts, I guess it's too late," said Jacob. So, Jacob had thought about Victoria, and Edward heard it.

"We will give you this one, you did it to keep Bella safe. But, if you even step foot near the border again, mark my words, we will be there," said Sam.

"It will not happen again," promised Carlisle.

Sam motioned to Jacob and Embry, and they moved swiftly out the door.

As soon as it closed, Edward stood us up and had his arms around me.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all," he whispered.

"You think?" I asked. My voice shook, I was going to start crying again if I wasn't careful.

"First, you make friends with a werewolf. Not even an experienced one, but a werewolf that's only been that way for a few weeks. Then, Victoria decides to pay a visit. I'm so sorry, Bella." When he said my name, his voice cracked. The pain in that one word made my knees buckle.

He caught me and lifted me into his arms.

"Let's get you home," he murmured. I nodded.

I heard a chorus of goodbye's from the Cullen's, and then we were gone.

While we were running, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder blade. I snuggled into him, cherishing him while he was still here. I knew that once I woke up, there would be no question. I would have to be put in a home for the absolutely insane.

He slowed down when we got to the front of my house.

"Bella, I don't think Charlie is going to be too keen on the idea of me being here. Do you want to walk to the door by yourself?"

My heart stopped. He would leave if I went by myself.

"Please, come with me," I moaned.

"Okay, love."

He set me on the ground, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He supported all of my weight as we walked to the door. I was so emotionally drained.

He opened the door. Charlie was lying on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm.

"That you, Bella?" he called. He looked over the back of the couch, and his eyes widened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he gasped. He got up off the couch and marched up to Edward and me. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my house right now!" he yelled.

"Dad! Stop it!" I screamed back. It was very, very rare that I ever yelled at Charlie, but he needed to butt out.

"Bella, what he did--"

"Dad, stop," I whispered.

"I'll just get her to her room, then I'll go," said Edward.

He led me up the stairs and into my room.

"Don't go," I begged.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said, sitting me down on the edge of my bed. He left the room.

I fell back and curled into a ball. I couldn't believe it, the Cullen's could not be back. It was beyond impossible.

After the door closed, the hole in my stomach started to come alive. The edges burned, it was like a knife was cutting it's way through my insides. I shuddered, and a sob escaped my lips.

A second later, there were cool hands on my face.

"Bella, Bella, look at me," whispered Edward. His voice was panicked.

I opened my eyes, searching for his face. I looked into his eyes, they were black as pitch.

"You're hungry," I murmured in between my cries.

"It's nothing unmanageable," he said. He pulled me to lie next to him. His arm wrapped itself around me, and I hugged myself to him as tight as I could.

"Please, don't leave me again," I sobbed.

"Shh," he whispered. He stroked my hair, his hand moving from the top of my head to my waist. "Sleep now, Bella. We'll talk after you wake up."

"How do I know you'll still be here?"

"I would promise, but I don't know if that would have any merit to you," he sighed.

"It would," I murmured.

"Then, I promise, I swear, I will be here when you wake up."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and let the lethargy wash over me. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Review? Yes, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go!**

* * *

I didn't dream while I slept, a very rare occurrence. When I opened my eyes, it looked like the dark gray skies of and early morning in Forks.

"Good morning," whispered Edward. "Glad to see you're finally awake. Though, I can't say I blame you for sleeping so long. I've heard that crying takes a lot out of a person. I wouldn't know from firsthand experience, of course," mused Edward.

I was silent. I didn't want the sound of my voice to interrupt the perfect sound of his. I'd only just begun to get to listen to his voice without putting my life in danger. It was a nice feeling.

"I suppose you have to right to be silent. I'd ignore me if I were you."

"I'm not ignoring you," I murmured. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him.

"Then why are you being so quiet? You wouldn't _stop_ talking when you slept." said Edward.

"What did I say?" I knew there were definitely some things I did not want him to hear.

"You kept saying that you didn't want the zombie to come back," he answered. Even after all the time away from him, I could tell when he was hiding hurt. I'd grown very accustomed to his mannerisms, time wouldn't change that. "If you thought I was a zombie, why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't here," I said sharply. I heard his intake of breath and instantly felt terrible. He had just gotten here! I didn't want to be mean to him, not at all. "And you weren't the one I was referring to when I said zombie... I was the zombie."

He groaned. "I'll never forgive myself, not for a hundred years, forgive myself for leaving you. What do you mean you were a zombie?"

"Lets just say I really can't remember anything for about four months after you left. I remember getting things done, but I don't remember going through the motions. I was numb. When anyone even mentioned your name... I just couldn't take it. I wasn't social, I didn't talk, I didn't read, I hardly ate. If it wasn't for Jacob..." I shuddered.

He was tense. I looked into his eyes, his dark eyes, and saw the raging emotion. He was having an internal battle with himself. I regretted telling him. I should have lied, if only to keep him from blaming himself.

"I was going to come back... it was only a matter of time. I was miserable. I was weeks, if not less, away from showing up at your door, begging you to take me back." His eyes met mine. "I cannot live without you, Bella. I've tried... It's just not living. You _are_ my life. Anything without you doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

"You wouldn't have had to beg," I whispered.

"I would have anyway. I do not deserve the love you are giving me right now. You could kick me out if you wanted. I'd go. I want what makes you happy..."

"No, I couldn't kick you out," I replied. "That wouldn't make for a very nice dream at all."

He sighed. "You are _not_ dreaming, Bella. How can I prove that to you?"

I was past not wanting him to kiss me. As long as I was crazy, I might as well enjoy it. I was only protecting my sanity when I rejected him before. If it didn't matter anymore, why not give in?

"You know how I told you I didn't want you to kiss me? I changed my mind," I decided.

"Good," he said, almost desperately.

Without another word, he pulled me closer. I saw the expression in his eyes soften. He grasped my face lightly, his cool hands like feathers on my cheeks. My heart beat faster and faster in my chest. A feeling I had forgotten about overcame me. I wanted this, wanted it more than anything.

He pressed his lips to mine. At first it was a sweet, cautious kiss. It quickly evolved. His hands left my face and knotted in my hair. I put my arms around him. He shifted me onto his chest. He parted his lips slightly, I breathed in his taste.

He moved away from my lips, continuing on to other parts of my body. "I. Missed. You." He kissed my neck with every word. It sent shivers through me.

He made his way back to my lips. His hands traced their way down my spine.

When we stopped, it was abrupt. He pushed my face away softly. I put my head against his marble chest and sighed. I had learned to appreciate every second I had with him. I was happy, if not more.

"I have been craving that for months," he breathed. I nodded, I had been too.

"Do you still think you're dreaming?" he asked, smoothing my hair against my back. He was breathing deeply.

"No," I replied, my voice muffled by his shirt. I wasn't being entirely truthful. The only other time he had kissed me like that had been in my dreams, after all. His stone chest was a little uncomfortable, but I'd rather be right where I was than any other place in the world.

"Good," he murmured again.

I looked into his eyes. They were bright, excited despite the lack of color. He was thirsty.

"You need to hunt," I said dully. As much as I didn't want him to leave, his needs would go before mine . I wanted him to be happy, too.

"I'll be fine," he sighed. He didn't want to leave.

"No, go hunt," I insisted. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" he asked wearily.

"Of course." I didn't want him to suffer because of me. If might give him more incentive to leave.

"I'll be back. Twenty minutes tops," he promised.

I nodded.

I rolled off of him and he got up. He kissed my forehead and was gone.

For the first time in quite awhile, the hole inside me was not throbbing. There was no pain now. I'd give it ten minutes. Ten minutes, and I'd be curled up in a ball, hugging myself into one piece. Sure, having Edward there had helped immensely, but it was going to be quite some time before he could leave for anymore than a few minutes. I hoped he wouldn't think I was being too attached.

I buried deeper into the sheets, trying to find the cold spot that Edward would have left. When I found it, I pressed my face into the blanket. I waited for his return.

* * *

**So, there's that:D**

**Wow, that's short... lol. Well, you know what to do from here :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya are!**

* * *

I had to go downstairs after Edward returned from his hunting trip. He hopped back through my window, his eyes glittering, when he heard my stomach growl.

"Bella, your turn to hunt," he whispered. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Come with me?"

He laughed. "Well, I would, but I don't think we want to give Charlie a heart attack. I did 'leave' last night, after all."

I frowned. I didn't know how I was going to face Charlie. He wasn't going to be very happy with the fact that the Cullens were back. He would probably ban me from Edward altogether. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll be waiting for you," he murmured into my hair. He pushed me gently out the door of my bedroom.

I tiptoed down the stairs, hoping Charlie would hear me. He was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the newspaper.

It was a vain hope. "Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad," I replied. I took a seat by him on the couch.

He sighed. "Bella... you aren't actually going to get back together with Edward, are you?"

"Dad," I started.

"Now, I know you're going to say it's not any of my business, but I think it would be better if you stayed away form him. He left you without a phone call, without a letter, without any contact for months. Besides, things seemed to be getting so much better between you and Jacob."

"It was all a misunderstanding," I whispered. "And I don't want to be with Jacob."

"Just think about it. You don't have to decide right now." He seemed dismayed by the fact that I hadn't kicked Edward to the curb.

"Okay, Dad," I sighed. I got up and went to the kitchen.

After eating leftovers, I almost ran back to my room. I didn't want to have another conversation with Charlie. Unfortunately, I tripped up the stairs.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" called Charlie. I heard him get up from the couch and move to the stairs.

"Yeah," I sighed back. "I'm fine, go finish the paper."

"Okay," said Charlie. He sounded uncertain.

I got up cautiously and limped to the bathroom. My knee had spit open and was oozing blood. I reached into the medicine cabinet.

I felt a presence behind me. "Let me do that," whispered Edward.

My heart beat a thousand miles a minute. I'd have to get used to being in the almost constant company of Edward... not that I was complaining.

"Are you sure?" I asked, sitting on the side of the tub. I was bleeding, he was probably going crazy inside.

"Yes, I'm sure, silly Bella. You think I'd be able to hurt you now, after all the time I was away from you? I think I can handle a little blood."

My eyes widened. It was like he'd been around my blood a million times... well, without holding his breath, anyway. He was breathing like normal.

"How?" I asked. I ignored the sting when he poured the anti-bacterial solution on my knee.

"I've lost you once, it won't happen again," he whispered. He placed the band-aid on my knee and lifted me to me feet. He placed a kiss on my lips, a kiss that was more hungry than the one before. He crushed me towards him. He picked me up and took me to my room. I wrapped my legs around him. It was over too soon though, he pushed away. He kept his forehead on mine.

"Bella Swan, I love you," He smiled while he spoke.

"Edward Cullen, I love you," I laughed.

"I think there are some people who would like to speak with you," he sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

"My family... they feel like they haven't talked to you enough since we... since we came back."

"You've only been here for a little bit!" I exclaimed. I remembered I had to keep my voice down.

"I know, but they love you too. Why don't we go over there today?" he suggested.

"If Charlie doesn't barricade the door." I had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't be very keen on the idea of me going to visit Edward.

"Just tell him you want to see Alice." It was a good idea. Charlie loved Alice.

I shrugged. It might work. "I'll get dressed."

I threw on jeans and a simple long sleeved t-shirt. It was blue, the color Edward had always admired on me.

"I'll meet you in the truck," said Edward. He kissed me and jumped out the window.

I took a deep breath and went to face Charlie. I walked down stairs, my knee throbbed with each step.

"Where are you going?" asked Charlie when I hit the bottom stair.

"The Cullen's house," I answered nonchalantly.

"Bella," he scolded.

"Dad, I haven't see any of them for the longest time! Please, just let me go!" I exclaimed.

His mouth fell open. I wasn't usually one to throw a fit, but I really wanted to go. "Be back before dinner," he murmured. I didn't even have to use the Alice excuse.

I grabbed my coat off of the hook and stormed out the door. Charlie was so biased! Just because Billy was his best friend, he wanted me to end up with Jacob.

I pulled open the driver's side door and hopped in. Edward frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He shifted me to the passenger side and started the truck. He put his arm around me and I put my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't like fighting with Charlie." It shook me up when Charlie and I got into arguments. We were usually two very laid back people, so fights were rare, but when they came it made things a little awkward.

"I know," he replied. He drove along the winding roads, not even touching my truck's top speed. I was happy just being with him and he was happy just being with me.

When we finally pulled up to the house, I sighed.

"We might be here for awhile," murmured Edward. He was hearing what everyone was thinking, no doubt.

He helped me out of the truck and led me to the front door. He opened it.

I heard and earsplitting roar. Before I knew what hit me, Edward had me pressed against the front door. Jasper was being restrained by Emmett. Edward crouched down in front of me. Jasper bared his teeth.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing?! She's bleeding!" screeched Alice.

Edward picked me up and left the house. He passed my truck and flung me onto his back. He ran.

"What just happened?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Your knee. I'm such an idiot," he snarled.

"Oh, crap." My knee was probably still bleeding. Jasper still couldn't handle blood. "_I'm _the idiot."

"It's not your fault that you are plagued with crippling clumsiness. I should have known!" he exclaimed.

He started to slow down. We burst through the trees into a large circular meadow... his meadow. I'd only been there twice. The first time was magical, the second time... not so much.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered. He set me down.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have brought you there, it was dangerous."

"It's not your fault." I was gazing around the meadow. Every time I saw it I was reminded of the first time I came. It was mostly a happy place. A place that I'd never want to forget.

* * *

**Baaadd Jasper... sexy, but baaad.**

**Review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me a really long time to update this one... I suck :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The meadow, it was just as beautiful as I had remembered it was. With Edward, it seemed like a magical place again, not just a pretty one. The light dew on the ground glittered, it was like the ground was covered in little diamonds.

Edward took my hand and led me to the center of the meadow. "Bella, I love you, I really want you to know that. I hate putting you in danger."

"I love you too," I whispered.

He was quiet then. It looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing," he answered.

"Edward, tell me, please," I pleaded.

"I could never ask you to do what I want you to do right now," he replied.

I looked into his eyes. I could see that he was going to be stubborn, but I could be just as stubborn as he could be. I would get it out of him. I thought of a plan.

I took my hand out of his and put my arms around his neck. Edward slid his arms around my waist. He knew what I was doing and bent his head to mine.

Our lips connected and I pulled him tighter. I twisted my fingers into his hair and parted my lips slightly. His hands slid lower down my waist. I parted my lips, but he didn't pull away. He could have easily broken the embrace if it got to be too much. He removed his hands from my waist and cupped my face. To my surprise, he parted his lips too. I found myself breathing in his taste, his unbearably sweet taste. I felt my knees start to give way.

He caught me before I hit the ground, breaking our lovely lip-lock. He lifted me into his arms.

"Please?" I asked again, slightly breathless. I noticed I wasn't the only one.

"Come away with me," he murmured into my ear.

My mind was still clouded from the kiss. "Okay," I replied before thinking of the consequences.

"Really?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone. He set me on the ground in front of him. His eyes were searching mine. A cool breeze ruffled his hair slightly.

"Of course," I answered. I was eighteen, old enough to leave home, an adult. I knew that I would be leaving a lot behind, but my everything would still be with me.

He smiled his crooked smile. It was the smile that made me want to sing every time I saw it, and it wasn't very pleasant to hear me sing.

"Wait," he said. He looked past me, into the trees. "If we go away together, wherever away is..." he paused.

"What?" I asked. I didn't want him to back out of taking me away. I'd just committed to the idea, after all. It'd take a lot of persuading to make me forget it.

He made eye contact with me again. "You know that I'm... a bit old-fashioned, Bella."

"Yes," I said. I didn't know where he was going with the change of subject. The grass in the meadow swayed with the wind, creating a soft rustling noise. The breeze tickled my face.

"I'm from a very different time than you are. If I would have lived past my fever, I probably would have settled down fairly soon."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

It was then that he got down on one knee. My heart sped into super overdrive. He wasn't going to do what I thought he was... there was no way.

Edward took my hands in his, his eyes burned deep into mine. I could see the sincerity, the passion behind them. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything. You are my world, my entire universe. I need you in my life more than I need anything else. Bella, will you marry me?"

I stared down into his topaz eyes. He was frozen into place, awaiting my answer. He was like a living statue. _My_ statue. He was much more than that, though. He was my love, my life, my meaning, everything. The whisper of the wind was like music drifting throughout the meadow.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you," I managed to answer.

He smiled, the statue coming to life. He stood up and swung me into his arms. "I don't know what I would have done if you said no," he breathed.

"You would have kept asking," I guessed.

"Yeah, I would have," he laughed. It was loud, ringing through the clearing. His laugh was my favorite sound.

My thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour. How would I tell Charlie? Renee? _Jacob?_ I knew I would want a small wedding, nothing fancy. I was sure that Alice would have some major issues with that, but it would be my "big day". I had a feeling some people wouldn't be too happy about it.

He set me on my feet. I sat down cross legged on the ground, he joined me. For a moment, I was reminded of elementary school.. We always had to sit "crisscross applesauce". I grimaced at the memory. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Where should we have it? When should we have it?" he asked.

"Vegas, three hours?" I suggested.

"You got it, love," he replied. He was so eager to get married, he didn't care where we did it.

"I'm kidding!" I exclaimed. "How should I tell Charlie?" I asked. Charlie was definitely not fond of Edward at the moment.

"I'll do it," said Edward. He smiled, probably at the thought of Charlie's face.

"Are you crazy?! I would like my groom to be in one piece when I marry him, thank you very much," I laughed.

He sighed. "Way to ruin the fun."

"Oh, hush," I replied.

He stood up and offered me his hand.

"When should we tell Charlie?" I asked.

"The sooner the better, I think," said Edward. "I want to tell everyone right now, I want to shout it from the rooftops! I get to marry Bella Swan!" he shouted.

He was cute when he was excited. "You're cute," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You wouldn't shout it from rooftops?"

"Well, if I did _anything_ on a rooftop it'd probably be falling off. I don't have the best balance, after all," I answered wryly.

"I'd be there to keep you up, of course."

"Oh, well in that case, sure, I'd shout it from the rooftops," I smiled.

"Now you're cute," he said curtly. I rolled my eyes. The wind died down and little sprinkles of rain started to fall.

"Off to tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes, are you ready?" He swung me onto his back.

"I'm ready if you are," I replied. As long as Edward was by my side, I was ready to do anything. Even if it was falling off rooftops. But, considering Charlie's temper, I might not even have to fall. Charlie would _throw_ me off the roof.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell Charlie.

* * *

**So there's that!**

**Review? Yes please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man! Sometimes I take forever to update.**

* * *

As we approached my house, my heart started to flutter, beating much faster than normal. Edward heard it.

"It's okay, love," he murmured. He slowed to a stop in front of the house. I slid off of him and planted my feet on the sidewalk. I took long, deep breaths. I needed to remain calm.

"What should I say to him?" I asked.

"I'd start with telling him you're engaged," Edward suggested. It seemed logical enough.

"Are you ready?" Edward took my hand, rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

"I'm ready if you are," I answered.

He led me up the front walk and held the door open for me.

"Dad," I called.

"Coming," replied Charlie from the kitchen. He had a sandwich in his hand. Part of it was stuck to his lip, but I decided not to comment on it.

"Have a seat," I told him.

"What's going on? Why is _he _here?" snarled Charlie. He plopped onto the couch.

"Dad, I need you to take a deep breath, okay?" I sat beside him, Edward sat in the armchair.

"Okay, Bells. I don't know why you're making me do this. It's not like you're getting married or anything," said Charlie.

My heart stopped. My voice caught in my throat. That's exactly what I was doing. Charlie didn't get why I was being quiet.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong? You ask me to sit down and then you don't say anything?" I saw the realization dawn on him. "You _are_ getting married," he whispered.

"Surprise," I mumbled. Charlie definitely looked surprised, but not in a good way.

"Bella, no. Absolutely not. I cannot let you marry him. He's only just gotten back from his little disappearance. Don't you think you should consider Jake? I forbid you from marrying Edward!" yelled Charlie. My eyes flashed to Edward's, I could see the hurt. He was only ever polite to Charlie, he didn't deserve what Charlie was saying.

"Fine then, I'm leaving!" I exclaimed. Charlie hurt Edward, not a good thing to do in front of me. Besides, who was he to tell me who I could and could not marry? I was eighteen, an adult! I could make my own decisions.

"Don't be like that, Bella. You know I want you to stay. I just can't let you marry him. Please," pleaded Charlie.

I was on my feet. "Edward has done nothing wrong! He has always been the perfect gentleman and you know it! Just because you have some stupid bias against him does not mean I have to listen to it. I _know_ you want me to end up with Jacob, but it's _not going to happen_! I can't live with it anymore!" I screamed. It was very, very rare that I ever let my temper take control of me, but when I did, it was like hell broke loose.

"Are you?" mouthed Charlie.

"Yes! I'm moving out!" I stomped out of the room.

"May I?" I heard Edward ask.

"Go!" growled Charlie.

I marched up the stairs and fell onto my bed. Edward was there in an instant. I climbed into his lap and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I think I messed up," I whispered. I didn't want the situation with Charlie to end up negative, not at all. I felt horribly selfish.

"You can always apologize," said Edward, lips at my ear. I sighed. It wasn't always that easy with Charlie. He'd hold a grudge.

"But... I kind of want to be away," I admitted. Alone time with Edward... it sounded too good to be true. It'd be hard to get away with it. I'd have to say goodbye to a lot of people, all my friends in Forks _and_ LaPush.

"I understand, but do you really want to leave on such a sour note?" asked Edward.

"I think that's the only way I can leave. If Charlie had his way, I'd be living with him forever," I sighed. Charlie would always want me to be his little girl.

"You're probably right," agreed Edward.

"I think I should really move out," I decided. I looked to Edward's face, examining his reaction.

"Well, I think so too. You _are_ engaged, after all." He couldn't help smiling when he said engaged.

It hit me then. I was engaged. My mom would try to talk me out of it. She got married at an early age, and look where it landed her. My dad, we knew how he felt about it. Jacob would be absolutely livid. He'd never speak to me again. I'd be _that girl_. The one who got married right out of high school. The one who threw away her dreams.

But I wasn't throwing away my dreams. My dream was to be with Edward forever. I shouldn't care what other people thought.

Edward saw my expression change. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I murmured. He wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" He looked worried.

"Of course I am," I said, brightening up my tone. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to get married. "So where do you think we'll go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, everywhere?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," I laughed.

The doorbell rang, interrupting our talk.

"I'll get it!" grumbled Charlie loudly. I could hear it through my open bedroom door. That was the rule. Whenever Edward was over, the door _had_ to remain open.

"Hi, Charlie!" said a voice, Alice's voice.

"Hello, Alice. Looking for Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"She's upstairs with Edward. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," said Charlie in a civil tone. He loved Alice, she could make him do anything if she wanted to.

"Thanks!" she said. A minute later she appeared at my door. She closed it behind her. Charlie wouldn't mind a bit as long as Alice was with us.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Jasper can't believe that he did it again. He is feeling so incredibly guilty," she explained.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

She sat on the bed beside Edward and me. "Yes, you are. Now, on to more important things... you're getting married!" she yelled. "I have the perfect dress in mind. I think the flower arrangements will compliment it nicely. And then for Edward, I think we have to have his tux-"

I interrupted. "Alice," I sighed.

"Bella, please let me plan it. Please!" she begged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Bella," murmured Edward.

"You're not helping, Edward," snapped Alice.

"Fine, Alice. You can plan the wedding. Just don't invite the entire state, please." Alice's entire face lit up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. She kissed my cheek. "I have to go plan. I need to order the cake, get Edward's tux, and not to mention your dress," babbled Alice. "Bye!" she said, hopping off the bed. She exited the room.

"That was nice of you," said Edward. "She'll be excited for weeks."

"Yeah," I laughed. It was so easy to make Alice happy. I was glad that I could make her excited, but I couldn't help but keep thinking about being _that girl_. I hoped the feeling would pass before it became too obvious.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY for the long time between updates!**

"Mom, mom!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my mother from hyperventilating via phone. I called my mom to tell her the news of Edward and I's engagement. She was floored. She did, after all, just find out that the Cullens were home.

"You're rushing into it! Don't make the same mistake I did, Bella!" Her voice was rising in pitch, a clear sign she was getting flustered.

"Mom, I love him," I sighed.

"Please, just think about it," she urged.

I took a deep breath and got ready to drop the bomb. "We're getting married in a week and a half."

She gasped. "And you just told me _now_?! I was thinking a few months, at the least. There's so much to do! I need to buy a ticket to get out there! I nee-"

I interrupted. "Edward got you and Phil plane tickets. You leave in three days. That's Saturday, got it?"

She squealed. I paced the kitchen, listening to her prattle on about this and that. I had successfully moved into the Cullen household. Charlie only spoke to me when I went over and _made_ him talk to me. He was still... bitter, to say the least, about me moving out. He didn't think I was serious. I had been out of his house for a few weeks. When I called him, he hung up. Quite frankly, I was surprised he kept his promise not to tell Renee about the wedding. I was set on making him walk me down the isle, and he was going to do it happily if I had my way. If I was having a traditional wedding, I wanted it done right.

After a few more minutes of her rambling, I told my mom goodbye and hung up the phone. She had forgotten about her reluctance, and was just excited to be seeing me again. I sighed and put my face against the granite counter top.

I felt a pair of cool arms encircle my waist. I turned around and accepted Edward's embrace. We fit together perfectly.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. His breath tickled my ear.

"My mom," I sighed. "I thought you said Alice could do all the inviting."

He chuckled. "Alice only has so many hands."

"What about my hands?" said Alice, walking into the kitchen.

I pulled away from Edward and turned to face Alice. "I just called my mom. She'll be here Saturday. I told her what hotel she'd be staying at, what time her plane leaves, what to wear, the usual. She wrote it down, so I think she'll be here on time. She has Phil, so I'm not that worried."

"Good thing she has you looking out for her," said Alice, smiling broadly.

"I'm just looking forward for all of this to be over," I sighed. Edward frowned. He scooped me into his arms without a word, and carried me to his... _our_ room.

His couch had been replaced with a bed, much to my annoyance. I told Edward that the couch would be fine, but he wasn't having any of it. He plopped me onto the bed and sat next to me.

"Bella, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," he said. His eyes were intent on mine, searching for any sign of emotion.

"I love you, Edward," I said. It wasn't the response he was looking for, I knew that.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked, cutting right to the point.

I had to think fast. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and situated me on his lap. He grinned into the kiss. I thought I had succeeded, but he pulled away a second later.

"I'm not as easily distracted as you might think," he said. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Do you want to get married?"

"I want to do whatever makes you happy," I answered honestly.

He sighed, his icy sweet breath blowing in my face. "You could have told me that you didn't want to get married to me."

"No! I do want to get married to you. It's just..." I trailed off.

"It's so aggravating, not being able to read your thoughts. Please explain," he begged.

I put my cheek against his chest. I didn't want to look at his face while I talked. It might cause me to blurt something out that I wanted to keep in. "I'm eighteen, Edward. My mom got married at eighteen, look what happened." I gestured to myself.

"Thank god," he murmured.

"I'm serious, Edward."

He shifted me off of his lap and back onto the bed. He leaned back and started lounging, his hands placed behind his head. I laid beside him. He a bit of my hair around one of his fingers.

"You have to see it from my point of view too, Bella. It was perfectly acceptable to be married at eighteen back in my time. In fact, if you weren't it was frowned upon. It's what I was raised to believe. I would have proposed to you within a few weeks of our meeting if we lived in my time. The whole waiting to get married thing is a strange concept to me," he explained.

"I didn't think of it that way," I admitted. "I just feel... I don't know. My mother has always told me not to get married right out of high school. It had to have sunk in sooner or later, right?"

"Well, technically you're not out of high school yet," he said.

"Oh, thank you so much for pointing that out for me. Now I'm _all set_ to get married! Thanks for finding a loophole," I said. I looked into his eyes, almost daring him to laugh.

He struggled to keep his composure. "Just trying to help," he said.

I sighed. "I'm being silly. I really do want to marry you, Edward. I love you more than anything."

"Thank you, love," said Edward.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath. "Will you ever change me?" It was a subject that had been broached a lot in the past few weeks. It had been brought up in between passing periods at school, rides to and from his house, and at other random moments. People at school were shocked to see the Cullen family back at school, but I didn't really pay them any attention.

"Bella," he sighed. He always had the same answer for me. "You know how I feel about that. I don't want to steal your soul.

"Enough about my soul! If that's what it takes, the loss of my soul, to be with you forever, I'll pay the price. Please?" I breathed.

He pressed his lips together firmly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hope you liked that :) Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and I picked my mom and Phil up at the airport on Saturday morning. My mom got off the plane weeping, of course.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. She hugged me tightly.

"Missed you too, Mom," I replied into her shoulder. It looked like Phil was taking care of her okay.

Edward took their bags and loaded them into the Volvo. The drive from the Port Angeles airport to Forks was a quick one. My mom and Phil were going to stay at a hotel. There were no beds at the Cullen's house, so they couldn't stay there, and my mom and Charlie weren't on good enough terms to stay in the same house together. Sure, they'd talk to each other, mostly about me, but they wouldn't sleep in the same place. Charlie would do it in a heartbeat, but my mom wouldn't. He had never quite gotten over my mom.

When we got to the hotel, Forks' only one, Edward told me he had to go home to work on some wedding plans with Carlisle. Carlisle was Edward's best man. Emmett and Jasper were his groomsmen, of course. I told him I'd be okay with Renee and Phil for however long he wanted to be gone.

After he left, I helped my mom unpack. We talked about the wedding, about Edward, about Charlie, about everything. Well, almost everything.

"So, how are things with you and Jacob?" she asked. I had been avoiding the topic of Jacob ever since we started talking.

I gulped. I hadn't talked to Jacob for weeks... not since Edward got home. He was angry at me, I knew that much.

"Well..." I grinned. I suddenly had an idea. I hoped that Alice was too focused on the wedding to see what I had just thought up. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh, that'd be fun! I know Billy, but we left before Jacob was born," she exclaimed. "Phil, can you stay here for a little bit. I'm going to meet Jacob!"

"Sure thing, babe!" He smiled.

"I need to borrow your phone," I said.

Ten minutes later, my mom and I were climbing into the Rabbit. The second the doors were closed, Jacob punched it down the street. Once he was in La Push, we were in the clear, but until then we hada to watch for any of the Cullens.

"Jake, Mom. Mom, Jake," I said, introducing the both of them.

When we got to his house, my mom started talking to Billy. Despite the hard feelings between Charlie and Renee, my mom and Billy got along great. I was glad. It gave Jacob and I more time to talk.

He pulled me into his room and onto his bed. "Bella, I've missed you so much," he sighed.

His words sent a shock of pain through me. I had made him upset. He must have been sad for weeks. "You could have called," I suggested. It would have been nice to hear from him.

He threw his arm around me. I put my head against his shoulder.

"I did. Charlie said you moved," he said. I noticed his hand begin to tremble.

"I had to," I murmured. "He wouldn't let me see Edward."

"Bella?" asked Jacob.

"Hmm?"

"Why is your mom in town?" He was struggling to keep his voice under control.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know how to tell him that I was getting married. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Just tell me," sighed Jake.

"I'm getting married."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Jake. His whole arm began to tremble. "I figured it had to be something like that. That damn bloodsucker got to you just before I was going to make my move!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It was quiet again. His arm stopped shaking.

He cheered up. It was so easy to tell he was being fake. "Hey, as long as you are still breathing, I'll always be your best friend," he smiled.

I smiled back halfheartedly. What I wanted more than anything on the planet was to stop breathing, but Jake didn't have to know that.

"What's he going to do when you get back?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Give me quite the lecture, I bet."

"I'd never lecture you." He smiled.

"I know. How long have we been away from the hotel?"

"About thirty minutes. Enough time for him to be getting pretty antsy, eh?"

"Give it ten more minutes and he'll cross the border."

Before Jacob could respond, my mom called me from the living room. "Bella, Phil just called. Edward is back at the hotel. He needs to go over some wedding plans with you!"

I sighed. "Time to go. If you drive us back to the hotel you won't have to worry about Edward trying to hurt you or anything. My mom is with us, and she obviously doesn't know anything, so he'd keep himself in check."

Jake held my hand on the car ride home. When he pulled up to the hotel, I told my mom I'd meet her inside.

"I'll miss you," said Jake after my mom exited the car. I looked out the windshield and saw Edward pacing in front of his car.

"You and the guys can come to the wedding if you promise to behave," I said. He kissed me on the hand before I got out.

As soon as I closed the door Edward was at my side. I hoped nobody happened to be looking out their window to see him magically appear at my side in less than a second.

"Bella Swan, you are in so much trouble," he murmured into my ear. He took my hand and led me to my mom's room. We said bye and were in Edward's car within minutes.

He was strangely quiet as we drove home. About halfway there, he exploded.

"What the hell kind of stunt was that?! I was so close to crossing the border, Bella. So close! When Alice saw what you were doing, it was too late to stop you. Do you know how hard it was to refrain from tearing that child apart when he dropped you off?" ranted Edward. He threw his hands in the air. It was too much for me.

"Look, I'm sorry! I missed him, Edward! You can't expect me to sever all ties with him! If it weren't for Jacob, I probably _would_ have been jumping off that cliff to commit suicide! Do you know how hard it was to keep from killing myself? Do you?!" I yelled.

Edward was silent. It was terrible of me to bring up the time he was gone, but I couldn't help it.

"I am so sorry, Bella," said Edward. His voice was an inch from cracking, something I'd never heard it do before. "It was unforgivable of me to leave you. I owe Jacob Black my life for keeping you safe. You can see him whenever you please from now on. Just let me drive you to the border... and please carry a cell phone."

I nodded. It seemed fair.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He took my hand.

"I love you," I sighed. I hated to fight with him.

"I love you too," he said.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes?"

"I... invited the pack to the wedding," I whispered.

He closed his eyes. The car didn't even swerve as he zoomed down the road. When he opened them, there was something behind them... something behind the calm facade. "Alright, love. It's your wedding too. You can do whatever you want. I won't stop you."

I smiled. Edward was a much kinder person than I deserved.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

** I can't say sorry right now... I'm just laughing too hard...**

* * *

"Charlie, please," I begged. It was the night before my wedding, and Charlie still hadn't agreed to walk me down the isle. "This is the most important day of my life, and I need you to be here with me. You know I love you, dad. Please come share the day with me!"

Having the phone in the kitchen was sort of annoying. Every person in the family could hear me easily. Edward was standing behind me, careful to keep from touching me. He knew I was a live wire, and if he wasn't careful, I would be ready to yell my head off. Getting married was a lot more stressful than I thought it would be.

"Fine, Bella. Fine. I will walk you down the isle. But please, please don't make me wear a tux," said Charlie.

"It's a wedding, Charlie. What else would you wear?"

"Bella, I don't even hav-"

"Here's Alice. She'll go over everything with you. Love you, dad. Bye," I said quickly, interrupting him before he had a chance to complain. Alice was at my side a second later. She took the phone from me and began explaining the rules of a wedding to Charlie.

I sighed and made my way to the living room. I hoped Emmett might do something entertaining, just to keep me distracted. He was currently beating Jasper at some odd video game. It looked like they were fighting each other. Edward was right behind me. We took a seat on the couch.

"So what are we doing for the bachelor party?" asked Emmett, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"We're not having one," answered Edward.

"_What_?" gasped Emmett. "A _good_ reason to party and you wont even take it? That's a real low blow, bro."

I giggled. Rhymes... Emmett cheered me up without even realizing it.

"Besides, what were you even planning?" asked Edward. "You haven't given it a single thought."

"Oh you know, strip club, drinking till we can't walk straight. The usual party stuff." Emmett shrugged.

"Strip club? Edward Cullen, if you go to a strip club I'll be forced to kill you, I mean it," I ranted.

"Relax, Bella," laughed Edward. "There's no reason for me to go to a strip club. And, Emmett, we can't drink until we can't walk straight... idiot."

"It was just a suggestion!" exclaimed Emmett.

"I think a party would be fun," said Jasper. There was a big flash on the TV, and then Jasper was pinned to the ground.

"You cheater!" yelled Emmett.

Jasper quickly wrestled himself out of it and got Emmett into a headlock. "Oh, just shut _up_," he commanded. "Anyway, why not have a party?" Emmett was still struggling to break free.

Alice skipped in from the kitchen. "Yeah, go have a party! We'll have our own little bachelorette party while you're gone."

Edward looked at me and sighed. "Bella, should we have parties?"

"As long as they don't involve _anything_ I count as torture. Makeovers included, Alice." I knew how her mind worked.

"Deal!" exclaimed Alice. "Rose, Esme, come quick! We're having a party!"

Esme floated down the stairs. She was the absolute picture of grace, and I couldn't help being a little bit jealous of her sometimes. Rosalie followed just behind her.

"A party? Where would we have a party?" asked Esme.

"We could have a party anywhere! We'll decide on the way!" squealed Alice. She took my hand and practically dragged me out the door.

"Bye, Edward!" I yelled. I was already in the car, so I couldn't hear if he replied or not.

Esme and Rosalie got in the backseat, Alice took the driver's spot.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

She was already flooring the car down the lane that lead to the highway. "Well, I know you said that Edward couldn't go to a strip club, but he didn't say anything about _you_ going to a strip club. It's not off limits like it is for him."

"No, Alice. No strip clubs! That's so embarrassing! How could you even think I'd be okay with that?" I yelled.

"It's too late, Bella. Alice made up her mind. She _is_ the maid of honor. She does technically get to plan this party," said Rosalie, the smile in her voice clear.

Esme giggled. "Oh, Carlisle's going to keel right over when I tell him about _this_."

"No," I groaned.

"Lighten up, Bella. It's a party! You don't want to be the lame one that makes it a drag, do you?" asked Alice, her voice laced with excitement.

"Fine! I'll lighten up! But I am _not _going to be looking at any stripper guys. I'll glue my eyelids shut, Alice, even you can't make me open them," I sighed.

"Fair enough!" exclaimed Alice.

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot of a strip club in Seattle.

"I don't even want to _know_ how you knew this was here," I whispered.

"Time to go!" she laughed.

I slouched in my seat. I wanted nothing more than to melt right into the leather. Alice was going to have to _make_ me get out of the car, because I sure as hell was _not_ getting out of it on my own.

It turns out, Alice was very keen on getting me out of the car. She all but ripped my arm off in the process. She then proceeded to pull me into the strip club. The neon sign that read _Guys, Guys, Guys_ made me sick. I had to think of a way to get Alice back for this.

There was a desk at the front of the large room. A very buff man was standing at it. He looked kind of like a gorilla, harry appendages included. He couldn't have been one of the _Guys. Guys, Guys,_ that was obvious.

"Can I see some ID, please?" he asked.

Alice dug around in her purse. "You know what, I seem to have left it at home. How silly of me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, lady. No ID, no entrance." It was then that he actually looked at Alice's face.

"Please?" she breathed. She smiled seductively.

"Uh... oh, alright. Sorry for the inconvenience, miss," he said, scrambling for his words.

Once we passed him, she leaned over to me. She had her ID in her dainty little hand. "Of course I had my ID. I just wanted to see if he'd let me in without it." She grinned wickedly. I thought how shocked the man would be if she put her _real_ age on it, and accidentally let a little laugh escape.

An hour of barely clothed men later, I poked Alice in the side. "Alice, I've been here for an _hour_. I have a wedding tomorrow that I have to get ready for, and to be perfectly honest, I think I've seen enough muscled men prancing around in little undies for today."

I did _not_ want to add that I was having a blast. Alice and Rosalie were whooping it up, and Esme was starting to cause a ruckus too. I was laughing much more than I thought I would be.

Alice giggled. "How can you ever have enough of men in little undies? I have to remember to get Jasper a pair of those."

"Oh God, Alice. Why did you put that image in my head?" I laughed. Jasper in tiger striped underwear... doing the electric slide... worst image ever.

"You better get it out of your head," she warned jokingly. "I'll just get Edward some too. It'll be his wedding present!"

"Time to go!" I exclaimed, getting out of my seat. I made a mad dash for the car and just hoped that the rest of them were following me.

When we got home, Edward was waiting for me in the front room. He looked into my eyes. He looked severely disturbed. I was sure I looked the same.

"Strip club," we both murmured at the same time.

"I swear to God, they forced me to go. It was the single scariest thing in my life," explained Edward.

"At least you didn't have to see buff strangers dancing around in little undies!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

Edward laughed. "Bella, I went to a strip club, too! I ended up seeing quite a few buff strangers parading around in little undies. Oh yeah, I wouldn't... open Jasper's wedding present for you."

"Yeah, you don't open Alice's either."

* * *

**Now I can say sorry for my months of updateless..ness. **

**Sorry! And... would it be TOO much of me to ask for a review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice, I feel sick." My stomach churned heavily. I held my breath.

It was the day of my wedding, mere minutes before I was to say I do, and I was close to hiking up my dress and sprinting right out of there. It would be hard to do without being seen, of course. I secretly thought that Alice did that on purpose. She made it so there was no way for me to escape at all. She's crafty like that.

There were three tents in the Cullen's massive front yard. There was a bride tent, a groom tent, and a reception tent. The actual ceremony was going to be out in the big open space between all of the structures.

"Relax," she said, fussing with a stray curl that had fallen into my face. After all the styling products she used, I was surprised that a little bit was even able to escape.

"Breathe," she commanded. " I will bring Jasper in here to calm you down." She made it sound so threatening; I wanted nothing less than to have her call Jasper in.

From then on I did whatever she told me to do, it made the time pass faster. I just wanted to be done with the wedding. That way, Edward and I would be united forever. I wouldn't have to worry about how out of balance we were. I had a legitimate hold on him, and that made me feel much more comfortable.

Charlie ducked into the tent just as I started to calm down a little bit. He looked ridiculously uncomfortable in his tux. I stifled a smile. I'd just convinced him to walk me down the aisle, and I certainly didn't want to make him change his mind this late in the game.

The music started, floating in through the doorway. I held my breath.

"I have to go. Breathe in, breathe out," said Alice quickly. She kissed me on the cheek and hurried out of the tent. She was my maid of honor, and I assumed that she had to start her trek down the aisle. I was hopelessly confused about the wedding process. I just hoped that Charlie knew where to lead me.

"Ready?" asked Charlie gruffly. Everyone had cleared the tent, leaving the both of us to shuffle around awkwardly.

"Yes," I sighed. He held out his arm.

It worked out well, the whole bridesmaid's situation. Alice went with Jasper, Edward's best man. Rosalie went with Emmett. Esme and Carlisle told us that they wouldn't be a part of the wedding, just like my parents wouldn't be involved.

When I set foot in the isle, my eyes swept from my feet to Edward. He was standing at the end, his smile bigger than I'd ever seen before. It was only the second time I'd seen him dressed up. He looked so dashing. I knew he looked much better than I did, that was for sure.

I stumbled once or twice, but I ended up making it to Edward without falling on my face. He took my hand in his just as I got close enough. My heart fluttered in my chest. I was going to be with Edward for as long as I lived. It was beyond my wildest dreams.

It seemed like seconds after I walked down the isle, I was saying I do. I didn't take my eyes from his the entire time we recited our vows. I had no idea who was out watching us. There could have been one person out there, I wouldn't have noticed at all.

"And do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do," he whispered. I heard his voice crack the tiniest bit.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward held me in his arms and dipped me, kissing me playfully. It was quite different than the kiss I'd been expecting. For all that Edward claimed to be old-fashioned, that kiss certainly didn't show it.

"Ow, ow!" exclaimed Emmett. I laughed into the kiss.

As Edward lifted me up, I scanned the crowd. My family was there, that was obvious. I saw Angela and Ben sitting towards the front. Mike was sitting next to them, dateless. He looked a little put out, like he thought he still had a chance with me. I giggled. He had followed me all the way to the altar and still thought that I'd miraculously fall in love with him. They were the only ones from school we invited. I figured that they all liked me well enough to come. They were probably the only people that liked me enough to come.

When I looked behind them, my heart stopped. Jake, Embry, Quil, and Sam were all sitting there. Embry and Quil were at least trying to look happy. Jacob and Sam were scowling. I waved at them, smiling sweetly. I knew they both hated, no despised the idea of me marrying a vampire, but I was glad they at least showed up.

During the reception, which Alice had planned to the very second, I found it hard to even take my eyes off of Edward. He caught me staring at him during one of the many dances.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Edward, grinning broadly. "You certainly smeared enough cake all over my face, I wouldn't be surprised."

"No, no," I laughed. "You're just dazzling me."

"Still?" he asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "How could you even doubt that?"

"Low self-esteem?" he suggested, hiding a smile.

"Oh, yes. That must be it." I rolled my eyes.

"So... your friends showed up," he said, glancing over my head. I looked behind me and saw the La Push boys sitting at a table. Sam, Embry and Quil were all talking to each other. Jacob was glaring daggers at Edward and me.

"They sure did," I hummed.

The song drifted to an end, and Edward pulled away from me. "Go talk to him," he sighed. "But I'll be right there. He's not getting alone time."

"Fine." I walked straight up to Jake and crossed my arms. I didn't even trip on the way there, an impressive thing to do in heels.

"Jacob, we have to talk."

He stood up and gestured to the doorway of the tent sarcastically. "After you, Mrs. Cullen," he snarled. I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of there. He was making my furious.

Once we were far enough away from the tent that we wouldn't be overheard, I turned to face him. "Jacob Black, you are being stupid and childish and idiotic and... and if you were planning on ruining my wedding you should never have come at all!"

"You were the one who invited us. You should have expected our foul mood. Nobody wants to be that close to a bloodsucker," he growled.

"You knew they were going to be here! If your stupid grudges ruin this, I will never, ever forgive you!

I love you both, and I hate to see you unhappy. Just deal with it!" I yelled.

Edward was beside me seconds later. I felt him slide his arm around my waist. "I think you should leave," he said coolly.

Jacob shuddered. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of you," he said, anger ringing in his every word. The rest of the werewolves exited the tent. They marched past Edward and me. They started running when they approached the trees. They all left without a word.

* * *

**Review? It'll make me want to do a jig, I swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!...?**

* * *

"Glad to have it over with?" asked Edward. After the wolves left, the reception finished without a hitch. Alice's party planning skills were not something to be taken lightly. When she got in her party mood, there was nothing stopping her from doing something phenomenal. When it ended, Alice herded Edward and I into his Volvo and all but pushed us down the driveway. Our plane took off in two hours, and she _needed_ us to get there on time. She stressed that point very throughly.

That was why Edward was driving even faster than he usually did down the slick Washington roads. Alice could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. Edward had my hand in his. He absentmindedly ran his hand over the ring he placed on my finger just a few hours earlier.

"No, actually. I had a good time," I admitted. Parties were on my _not_ to do list, and I hardly ever enjoyed them. I guessed that Alice had made it that way. She knew what I liked, what I didn't like, so she knew how to make me really love my wedding.

Edward grinned. "Excellent. I knew you were having a good time," he said, smirking slightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want him to start thinking that throwing parties was an okay thing. Just because I enjoyed _one_ didn't mean I'd enjoy them all.

"Well, I asked you to come away with me," he answered. He didn't elaborate.

"A little more information would be great," I said, looking out the window.

"I figured that we could go... well, you'll see."

I glared at him. He knew just how to irritate me. "You can't do that."

"Oh, really?" he asked.

I shifted my gaze out the window, and took my hand from him. "Well, if you're going to be like that."

"I'm kidding, Bella!" he laughed. "We're going everywhere."

"Pft," I scoffed. "Everywhere, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. England, Ireland, France, Italy, the Bahamas, the Caribbean, just everywhere!" he exclaimed. He was getting excited.

I didn't know what to say. It really was like we were going everywhere. Alice had kept our honeymoon plans a secret. She commanded Edward not to tell, and I could only guess that Edward had been itching to tell me ever since he found out. It was a huge secret to keep.

"How long are we going to be gone?" I asked.

"Two months," he answered.

"Two months!" I gasped. Two months alone with Edward. It was like all my greatest dreams had come true. I'd always pictured our leaving, but I never thought that we'd go around the world without his family.

"Yes. Alice has planned it all out for us. And to be honest, we don't really have to stick to her plans. If you enjoy it somewhere, we will stay if you would like. Alice thinks her plans are set in stone, but she should really know better," said Edward, grinning.

"I-I just don't even know what to say!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm..." mused Edward. "I love you would work just fine."

"I love you, then," I said.

He kissed my hand. "I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen."

Chills went through me. I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan. I was Isabella Marie Cullen, and I liked that much, much better.

When we got to the airport, Edward checked my bags while I got food. He told me to wait at the Cinnabon, and I was only too happy to oblige. The only thing that would drag me away from the Cinnabon would be if there was an In-n-Out across the way.

I was happily munching on a roll of cinnamony deliciousness when Edward came back. He looked at me oddly when he saw the way I devoured it. I imagined I looked ridiculous. I was standing in an airport, clothed in my wedding dress, and my hands were sticky with icing.

"You like Cinnabon?" he asked.

My mouth hung open. I'm sure Edward had the most lovely view of my half eaten cinnamon bun. "Of course I do. It's probably the best place on the planet."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Bella," he sighed.

After we got on the plane, I realized I had no idea where we were going first. We could be headed to somewhere that's cold like the Alps, or somewhere unbearably hot, like Mexico.

"What should I expect when we land?" I asked.

"It's going to be rainy," was all he said.

"Well, thanks so much," I said sarcastically.

"I just want it to be a surprise. I already ruined the one surprise that Alice told me not to, so I'm going to keep every place we go next secret." Edward crossed his arms.

"Can you at least give me another hint? Just one?" I pleaded. I hated suspense.

"It's foggy there."

I rolled my eyes. "You're no help at all."

He laughed. "You're so eager to get me to tell you! Aren't surprises supposed to be fun?"

"Well... I don't like them," I sighed.

"I do," he said curtly. He didn't say anymore on the subject.

A few hours into the plane ride, I started to get restless. I'd never been on a plane for an extended amount of time, and I found it quite boring. Soon, I found my eyelids getting heavy. I'd been awake all day, and it was already well into the night. It was hard to believe that it was only earlier that morning that I got married.

I put my head against Edward's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

I nodded. I covered a yawn with my arm.

"Well, we still have a few hours until we land, so you can get some rest." He kissed the top of my head.

"Mmkay," I sighed.

I had a rather restless sleep. I kept having dreams about the way that Jacob looked at me before he left the wedding. It was haunting, so say the least. I felt terrible for telling him to leave, but he wasn't enjoying himself there, anyway. I hoped he wasn't too angry.

It seemed like only seconds later that Edward nudged me awake.

"We're landing soon. If you look out the window, I'm sure you might get an idea of where we are." He reached over me and opened the window shade.

I squinted down at the ground, but only saw large patches of green. I looked at Edward skeptically.

"Maybe not," he laughed.

As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, the pilot came over the intercom. "Please fasten your seat belts. We are about to land in London, England. The temperature out is sixty-five degrees, and the fog is rather thick out there."

My face lit up. "London?" I exclaimed. I flung my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him.

"Well, I should take you to London more often if that's the way you thank me," he joked.

I'd always wanted to go to England, and I was excited that it was the first stop on our honeymoon. I couldn't wait to see where Edward took me. I knew it was going to be the best trip of my life.

* * *

**This is where I ask you to review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow," I breathed as I stepped out of the cab. Edward was right behind me. He grabbed my hand as soon as he got out of the cab. We made a quick trip to the hotel after we got off of the plane. The place Alice picked was more than fantastic. I didn't even want to think about how much it cost to stay there per night.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice velvety smooth. "Do you like it?"

The sky was heavy with clouds, and it reminded me of home. I smiled, already a little homesick. Two months was going to be a long time. I knew I'd get over it in a matter of minutes, especially because I'd get to spend all of it with Edward..

"I love it, of course," I answered. I pulled him down the street, even though I was unsure of where I was going. He played along, though, and let me lead.

After a minute, he laughed. "You are going just the opposite of where we are supposed to be going." I blushed, and let him pull me along after that.

All the people walking down the street had their heads down. They moved quickly, and strode with purpose. The rain started to fall, but I hardly noticed. I was used to it. Edward and I strolled along like it was a fine spring day, instead of a very chilly night.

I started thinking about all the places Edward and I would be going. Italy, France, Ireland, the Bahamas... it all sounded too good to be true. It reminded me slightly of being hauled around while I was running away from James. Edward was prepared to take me all over the world when I was in danger.

It was then, thinking of James, that I got an idea of why exactly we were flying all over the place. I knew that it was an insane thought, but I couldn't _not_ ask Edward about it. I was very curious sometimes.

"Edward?" I asked quietly after a few minutes of silent, but very comfortable walking. I was content there holding his hand, and I'm sure he was just fine holding mine.

"Yes, love?" he replied. His voice still sent shivers down my spine.

"Why did Alice decide to send us all over the planet?"

"I'm annoying?" he offered.

I laughed, but waited for him to answer seriously.

He sighed. "Oh, Bella. It's our honeymoon! Why wouldn't we want to go all over the planet?"

"I'm not complaining! I was just wondering... that's all," I said, looking down at the ground.

"It's nothing you have to worry yourself about." He turned, and there was a massive stretch of grass next to what was the biggest ferris wheel I'd ever seen. A sign we passed said we were at Jubilee Gardens, and it also said the giant ferris wheel was called the London Eye. I knew that I never needed to go on _that_.

"But there is still something," I muttered.

"Don't worry, love. We have it all taken care of."

I shook my head, but decided to drop it. It was the first night of our honeymoon, and I certainly didn't want to spend it dwelling on negative things.

"Edward, please tell me we aren't going on that," I said. I pointed at the London Eye.

He grinned. "Why, you don't want to?"

I glared at him. "Heights aren't my thing. You know that."

He smiled and pulled me towards the Eye. "Oh, don't be silly. You'll love this."

I reluctantly let him lead me closer. It looked like a giant bicycle wheel, just waiting there to make me feel uncomfortably nauseous. I frowned. If Edward wasn't careful, the first day of our honeymoon would end with one sick newlywed, and another newlywed covered in my dinner. Yum.

On the end of each arm was a pod, and each pod looked to be big enough for about twenty people.

Edward stepped up to the counter and told the attendant his name.

"Oh, right this way, Mr. Cullen," said the man, eagerly leading us towards one of the pods.

Inside sat a round little table, covered in a deep red table cloth. There was a candle, and a bottle of wine on top.

I grinned. "Edward, who exactly is that wine for?"

"Me, it's all for me," he answered sarcastically.

I laughed. "I had no idea, Edward."

"Yes, it's one of those hidden things that you find out about me when we're married. I also have a collection of comic books worth a million dollars," he said.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You should know that I have an obsession with the movie Robots."

The man snickered, and closed the door of our little room. I tried not to feel disoriented when we started moving.

Edward pulled my chair out, and then sat in the chair across from me. He saw me eying the bottle of wine suspiciously. The only time I had wine was at Renee and Phil's wedding, and I didn't like it very much at all.

"Oh, just have a glass," he laughed.

He poured me some, and I sipped it cautiously. It wasn't as bad as I though it'd be.

"Edward, I forgot to ask! Did Alice... well, what did Alice get you as a wedding present?"

He looked down at the table. I could see he was trying not to smile. "Apparently, after you guys went on your little bachelorette excursion, Alice felt quite inspired."

"She got you _little undies_," I laughed, covering my face with my hands.

He nodded. "Tiger stripes."

"And what did your bachelor party lead to?" I asked.

"Jasper's present... he put it in my suitcase before we left. I hope you like tiger stripes, too."

I shook my head. "We're like Tarzan and Jane... if Jane were really, really clumsy."

"And if Tarzan ate his animal friends," added Edward.

When we reached the top, Edward pulled me off of my chair and led me to the edge of the pod. Both of us looked out at the lights reflecting off of the River Thames. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"See, you aren't scared now, are you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

We were quiet, and I would be happy to stay there forever, no matter how high up we were. I was perfect.

Without warning, though, Edward froze. "Not here."

"What?" I asked quickly.

He spun me around and grabbed my shoulders. "Hold on to me tightly, Bella."

He kissed me quickly, then lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I did as he told me to do, and didn't ask questions. My heart was beating much too fast for speech to even be possible..

The things that happened in the next second all seemed too much to process. I heard a shattering, and then felt the cool, London air. A moment later, I was submerged in the frigid water of the Thames. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I fainted right there, underwater, and still clinging to Edward.

I didn't know what had happened, but I knew Edward and I were in serious danger.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**

**:) It's secret.**


	13. Chapter 13

When I awoke, I realized that I was very cold, and very wet. It took me a second to realize that Edward had just jumped out of the London Eye. We were out of the river, but the air wasn't much cooler than the water. Edward was running somewhere. I shivered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," murmured Edward.

"W-W-What happened?" I breathed. My teeth were chattering.

"Victoria," he said. "We need to get out of here."

My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. I shook my head. "There's no way. We just got here!"

Edward placed me gently on the ground. We were right in front of the hotel. He slipped his arm around me and supported all of my weight as we walked as quickly as we could across the lobby. It was hard to remain inconspicuous when we were both sopping wet.

As soon as we got to the stairs and Edward made sure there was nobody there, he threw me onto his back. We were at our room in less than a second. He dropped me onto the bed and started throwing our clothes into the suitcases.

"We need to leave now. I can trade the tickets in, and then we'll go to... the next place we're going," he said quickly.

I nodded.

He tossed a dry set of clothes at me. "Put these on. We'll throw the wet ones away. We don't have anywhere to put them right now."

Just two minutes later, Edward and I were dressed in dry clothes and were ready to go. I was still dazed. It was less than a half hour ago that I thought I was going to have the best honeymoon ever... now I knew I would be lucky to escape with my life.

"Let's go, love," breathed Edward. He held a suitcase in each hand, which meant we had to take the elevator. I could see the impatience on Edward's face. He did _not_ want to wait... not at all.

By the time we got to the street, Edward was visibly anxious. He scanned the street carefully before spotting a very sleek looking Jaguar parked next to the curb.

"We'll be taking that," he murmured.

With a swift pull of the handle, the passenger door was open, and I was sitting in the seat. A second later, the car purred to life. Edward pulled out of the parking spot quickly, and then screeched down the street.

We were going 125 miles-per-hour, and Edward did even flinch. He maneuvered around every single car in our path. I closed my eyes and told myself repeatedly not to throw up. I knew Edward wouldn't crash, but that didn't really soothe my nerves at all.

"Bella, when we get out of the car, I need you to stay right next to me. We will barely even have time to get our luggage out of the trunk. We are hardly outrunning her," he explained.

"How did she get here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I didn't even know that she knew we were coming here. We need to leave. I'll feel better as soon as we are on that plane."

"How come Alice didn't see?" I frowned. I thought that Alice was always right, no matter how many times she told me she wasn't.

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed.

When we got to the airport, he left the car at the curb, grabbed our suitcases, and then took my hand. After we checked in, made our way as quickly through security as we could, and made our way onto the plane. We were lucky. Edward was able to trade in our tickets for two days from then to a sooner flight... that flight happened to be thirty minutes after we got there.

When the plane started rolling down the runway, Edward finally relaxed a little. When we were in the air, Edward relaxed a lot.

"Is she down there?" I whispered.

He nodded. "She had just gotten to the airport when we started rolling down the runway. I'm very surprised we made it."

I gulped. She got _very_ close. "Does she know where we're going next?"

"No, I don't think she did. I didn't read it in her thoughts, anyway," answered Edward. He put his arm around me. "Which means we should be safe for now."

I smiled. For now was good enough for me.

Edward reached forward and grabbed the phone from the seat. He swiped his credit card, and I knew he was calling home.

"Carlisle, has Alice told you anything?" he asked as soon as there was an answer.

I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but from the way Edward was acting, the news wasn't good. When he hung up the phone, he frowned.

"She didn't see a single thing, apparently," sighed Edward.

"But... she's Alice," I countered.

"She must not have been focusing. She was probably keeping an eye on Jasper, as she usually does... but I don't think she'd be able to miss something as big as Victoria. I honestly have no idea what happened," admitted Edward.

I had always thought that the Cullens were infallible. It was like they were never wrong, and nothing could get by them. I was a little disturbed when I realized that they weren't always right.

I needed to change the subject. "So where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned. "And why do you think I would tell you?"

I shrugged. "I thought there were no secrets when you were married?" I suggested.

He laughed. "Nice try."

"Well, can I have a hint, then?"

"_Où est la Tour Eiffel, Marseille et...__Château de Chambord_?" asked Edward.

My mouth fell open. I had no idea Edward could speak French. He made French sound even better than he made English sound. I got goosebumps.

"France. We're going to France?" I gasped.

He smiled. "_Oui_!"

I giggled. "Now, where can we find you a beret?"

"And a nice stripped shirt," he added.

I laughed so loud, the woman behind us shushed me.

I buried my face in Edward's chest to try and silence my laughing. The image of Edward in a beret and a stripped shirt... it was just too much.

"_Je suis drôle_!" said Edward boastfully.

"_Tu es ennuyant_!" I retorted.

The look on his face when I called him annoying was priceless. The only reason I knew how to say it was because learning French was one of the phases Renee when through a few years back. I only remembered how to say yes, no, where are the bathrooms, and you are annoying. I never, ever thought it would come in handy.

"You win," he sighed.

"So what are we going to do in France?" I asked.

"I have to keep _some_ secrets!" he exclaimed. "Alice would kill me if I didn't."

I cringed. I couldn't blame him. Alice could be absolutely terrifying.

* * *

**So I have no excuse for not updating... sometimes i just get lazy.**

**Review anyway, though?**


End file.
